


for my brightest star

by parkjinwoes (crumblyoaf)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance, dance major bin falls in love with architect major myungjun, for myungbin week!, the rest of the boys + knk (minus youjin i'm SORRY) appear in bits and pieces!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumblyoaf/pseuds/parkjinwoes
Summary: Moon Bin's just trying to live out his life as a dedicated university student, keeping up high grades whilst updating his Instagram account, and attempting to keep his friendships through bribes of expensive cake.But Kim Myungjun becomes his perfect distraction.





	for my brightest star

Moon Bin prided himself in being a dedicated university student.

 

With his high grade averages, admirable work ethic, and ability to balance his time between work, studying, and relaxing, he had more than enough evidence to support his statement. However, it would be a lie if he said he wasn’t prone to getting his attention pulled away from assignments, whether it be from a particularly boring essay due the next week or a research task he couldn’t for his life be bothered to complete all by himself (for times like those, he’d call on his most willing subjects, also known as Boo Seungkwan, Jung Chanwoo and Hwang Eunbi, for the answers to the extended response questions – their ‘willingness’ was dubious but a little pleading and offer to buy them dessert from the overpriced café down the road would always do the trick).

 

These distractions were usually notifications from his social media accounts, where he had garnered quite the following from posting short dance covers as well as some of some original choreography, along with Minhyuk, his ride or die ever since the latter _literally broke his leg_ trying to protect Bin after a failed wheelie attempt when they were five and six respectively, and their dance team ASTRO, consisting of five other boys that have had his back since forever. But apart from the Instagram clips (and his and Minhyuk’s thirsty followers), Bin’s relatable tweets and profile pictures from 2012 gaining more likes than he ever anticipated (or wanted), there was a new distraction. One that would constantly catch his eye and lead to him never finishing the first two answers of any research paper or finishing the first sentence of an essay.

 

That distraction came in the form of a Kim Myungjun.

 

With a smile that could blind anyone within a fifty-metre radius and a laugh that wasn’t a particularly soothing sound or twinkling melody, but still made his heart swell to twice its size, Moon Bin was absolutely smitten for the male, who was four years older than him but still had the innocent air of someone his age or younger. This _distraction_ wasn’t good for his neglected question sheets or his impending essay submissions, or his heart.

 

The brunet was constantly holding a huge sketch pad, possibly double his size, and would in turn emphasise his small size, which Bin adored to no end, or he was running down the corridors with a mechanical pencil tucked delicately behind his ear, hidden in between his soft curly locks, and Bin didn’t have to know the elder well to know that he was incredibly passionate about his major. After asking around, namely Seungjun, the local social butterfly on campus that befriended Bin after accidentally tripping over him during the annual faculty soccer game. How? Bin still has no idea, but the older student’s towering height and clumsy nature may be a hint. After describing the brunet’s stature, squishy cheeks and huge sketch pad, Seungjun had said “Oh that’s Kim Myungjun from Architecture! He sings really well,” and that was that.

 

They had only interacted once, when Myungjun had dropped a folder full of sheets, with intricate and detailed beyond belief sketches of structures and buildings. Bin hadn’t known it was him because he, being the idiot he is, forgot to put on his contacts or bring his glasses, and blindly rushed from the end of the hallway to help the stranger pick up the ‘drawings’, as he had _ignorantly_ called them whilst he put the last sheet into the folder and the elder, with a tight lip, corrected him with a ‘they’re actually blueprints, but I wouldn’t expect you to know that,’ as he gave Bin’s outfit a quick once-over before blushing profusely at the sight of his low-hanging sweatpants and loose muscle tank and hurried away with the _blueprints_ firmly in his grasp.

 

Bin would be lying if he said he didn’t think about that one interaction constantly despite its awkward and embarrassing events, and he detested himself for not owning the guts to at least ask the senior out for lunch after his weeks of pining over the guy from afar in the university quads or the food court.

 

Minhyuk and the rest of the dance crew detested it too.

 

 

“Oh my God, you won’t-”

 

 

“I won’t believe what Myungjun wore today? Ate today? How he laughed today? _Breathed_ today? I swear to God Bin if you won’t shut up about your crush every time we have practice, I’m using my dance prodigy rights and throwing you off the team, maybe out of the window if I’m feeling nice,” Minhyuk huffs loudly, and the rest of the members, namely Sanha and Jinwoo, giggle hysterically at the boy’s outburst and Bin only pouts, hiding his face into the neckline of his shirt.

 

 

“But where else can I convey my repressed feelings for a man who deserves everything in the universe, me being anything from that?!” Bin wails with exaggerated hand gestures, before collapsing onto the ground with a pitchy whine.

 

 

“There there Binnie, we’ve all been there,” Dongmin, his only true friend Bin decides right then and there, pats him sympathetically on the back but the moment is ruined when Minhyuk lets out a grunt.

 

 

“Okay Mr I-Get-Two-Hundred-Confessions-A-Week,” the tanned male rolls his eyes and Dongmin only smiles sheepishly, withdrawing his hand from Bin’s back to wipe a droplet of sweat off his forehead.

 

 

“I can’t believe Dongmin scores boys _and_ girls, like Mingyu, the hot guy from the basketball team, and Doyeon, the _model_ from two years below him?!” Jinwoo exclaims loudly and someone would’ve thought he was incredibly envious, had they not known that he and the said male were very much together.

 

 

“To be fair, Doyeon realised after three days of harassing me before I entered any of my lectures,” Dongmin shudders at the memory and Jinwoo promptly comforts him with a peck on the cheek and a reassuring hug.

 

 

“That she was instead, very much in love with Yoojung after she saw her perform Bang Bang at the performing arts comp.” At this, everyone lets out hums, nodding understandingly at the mention of the legendary performance.

 

 

“Still doesn’t deter from your good looks and your inability to do any wrong,” Minhyuk adds but immediately shuts up when Jinwoo throws him a smouldering glance.

 

 

“Don’t be too put down hyung, I think you’re awesome at dancing, _and_ good-looking!” Sanha, the youngest in the team, pipes up with a twinkle in his eyes and Minhyuk utters a small ‘thanks’, his flaming cheeks speaking volumes more than his words and Bin bites his lip so he doesn’t snort at his hypocrite of a best friend.

 

 

“But seriously Bin, go up to him and ask him if he wants to get a coffee, or if he’s down for some Buzzfeed Unsolved and chill-”

 

 

“Hyung!”

 

 

Jinwoo only shrugs indifferently and Dongmin hits his boyfriend on the shoulder with no real malice but looks at Bin with an empathetic sigh.

 

 

“Firstly, I don’t know how you’d be able to even kiss the guy with Ryan Bergara screaming in the background, let alone have sexy time-”

 

 

Bin chokes on his water.

 

 

“But like Jinwoo said, just ask him out for a coffee or dessert at that ridiculously expensive café near the uni you’re always at, and the worst thing he can say is no, which is _not_ the worst thing in the world, contrary to your stubborn beliefs,” Dongmin’s (annoyingly correct) accusation renders him speechless and compiled with Jinwoo snapping his fingers in a Z formation just to add salt to the wound, Bin only lets out another pathetic whine.

 

 

“Break’s over, time to stop moping over your pitiful love life Binnie hyung!”

 

 

“I thought you were on my side, Yoon Sanha!”

 

 

 

He spends another week of pining and staring ruefully at the senior from across the food court, even to the point of ignoring his lunch, which today is even his favourite beef _dosirak_ , a lunch he never neglects.

 

_“You’re so whipped, I can’t believe you prefer staring at that guy than eating your three bowls of rice,” Chanwoo mutters, realising he made the careless mistake of sitting next to Bin, who spends the rest of their break before their next tutorial gushing on about the senior’s sweater paws and how adorable he looks. Bin only nods, fully accepting the truth and Chanwoo almost rolls his eyes into the back of his head._

 

But today, Bin finally musters up the confidence, although it barely allows him to keep his legs from giving out or his hands from sweating profusely, to take small steps towards the brunet’s general direction.

 

It’s taking him a good fifteen minutes to walk those ten metres but with every step closer to the soft-eyed male sitting with two other males, they halve in size and he finds himself almost tip-toeing towards the senior, head down and heart on the verge of bursting out of his chest.

 

“H-hi,”

 

All three students look up at him with curious eyes, and Bin’s positive that his face is burning at the sudden attention, something that he was expecting but not nearly ready for (much like many other instances in his life).

 

“How can we help you?” the tallest of the three asks, putting his chopsticks down and Bin feels tiny under the sheer intensity of the male’s gaze.

 

“I was wondering if I could talk to Myungjun-ssi,” he mumbles the last part, head down and fingers twiddling with a stray thread of his worn university jumper.

 

“M-me?!” the said male chokes out with a mouthful of rice and his friends pat him on the back, the one with the burning glare slapping him rather than patting him like the other.

 

“Ow Youngjae that hurts!” Myungjun whines after swallowing his food and the guy with the drilling eyeballs- _Youngjae_ , only grins, a mischievous glint in his eye.

 

“Well, me and Wonpil will leave you with this performing arts guy,” Youngjae nudges his head towards Bin’s athletic outfit, which really only consists of an university jumper, faded Adidas sweatpants and his battered Vans, the standard outfit of any university student, so Bin doesn’t really know how the guy can deduce that he’s a performing arts major. But before he ponders any longer on Youngjae’s accurate speculating, the senior student tugs on Wonpil’s (the one with the kinder eyes, Bin concludes) arm, and he gives Bin a sympathetic smile before they leave.

 

Now that it’s just him and Myungjun, Bin’s heart should feel a little more at ease without the audience but he doesn’t. Now that it’s just him and Myungjun _alone_ , he can physically feel the blush crawling up his neck and onto his cheeks, and Bin really wonders if he had mustered any courage in the first place.

 

“What do you need?” the older student asks, without choking this time, and Bin doesn’t know how to phrase ‘I’ve been admiring you from across the school for like three months, and I find you really cute, especially when you’re lugging around your huge notepad or tucking your silver mechanical pen behind your ear with that cute eyebrow scrunch thing you do when you look like you’re thinking really hard, and I want to ask you out for coffee to get to know you,’ without coming off a little creepy.

 

(“Creepy is an understatement, you pining fool!” Hypothetical Minhyuk yells and Bin ignores him.)

 

“I was wondering if- if you’d like to get coffee with me?” Bin’s voice is barely audible and he picks at the skin around his fingernails, just waiting for his heart to be shattered into a million tiny pieces-

 

“That, sounds okay? But why are you asking me-”

 

Bin whips his head up so fast at the sound of the other’s voice that a stinging pain shoots up his spine and he slaps at the crick in his neck so suddenly that Myungjun jolts from the bench.

 

“Are you alright?!”

 

The fact that the brunet has to tippy-toe to inspect his neck is so adorable, Bin might actually faint instead but he quickly shies away from the shorter male’s hand, scared that he’ll do something embarrassing (like lean into the other male’s touch or something else terribly embarrassing that he definitely hasn’t imagined, at all)

 

“I’m fine! Sorry I just lifted my head up too quick and then there was a knot in my neck so that’s why- God sorry, I ramble when I’m nervous-”

 

“It’s okay! It’s… cute,” Myungjun smiles at him, teeth and all, and Bin almosts combusts. The definition, epitome, _embodiment_ of cute Kim Myungjun, called his babbling cute? He must be dreaming.

 

“I- Thank you? I just, wanted to ask you because, I’ve seen you in the corridors and I wanted to, get to know you?” Bin silently congratulates himself for not sounding as much as a bumbling oaf that he was before. Despite this, he still can’t meet eyes with the older student, instead deciding to tug on the hem of his jumper again.

 

“And you helped me pick up my blueprints as well,” Myungjun giggles, his eyes crinkling as his cheeks gleam in the sunshine and in any other situation, Bin would be ogling over the elder’s beauty but there are more pressing things to attend to. Like the fact that his crush has a recollection of the _one_ interaction they had and Bin is not the only one who remembered. Maybe Myungjun didn’t brood over the memory every other day like he did, but technicalities.

 

“I- You remember that?! I’m sorry for calling your blueprints drawings, they’re way more cooler and detailed than just _drawings—_ ,”

 

“Don’t apologise! It’s okay, I was being an ass that time,” Myungjun scratches the back of his head sheepishly, a guilty smile gracing his pink lips, reaching his eyes as they curve like crescent moons in a midnight sky, and Moon Bin is firmly, positively- scratch that, _irrevocably_ in love.

 

Of course, the one time Bin finally gains the guts to talk to his crush, he can’t speak without stuttering every few words, yet he still manages to find a new mannerism or feature to adore and fawn over. He’s so lovestruck, even he can’t stand it and it’s a wonder how Minhyuk hasn’t thrown him out a window yet.

 

“But to my defence, I never managed to say thank you for helping me, when I saw you in your... _exercise attire_ ,” the elder fails in hiding his coloured cheeks and Bin grins a little smugly to himself. Those weeks of working out, the agonising but satisfying nights of weight training and five kilometre runs on the treadmill really did do him good.

 

“Don’t worry, I would’ve run away too if a guy helped me pick up my blueprints in a _really_ see-through tank and baggy sweatpants,” Bin finds his words when he sees that it’s the elder who’s flushed instead of him.

 

“ _To my defence_ , I had to urgently run to another lecture,” Myungjun splutters and Bin knows for a fact that lectures stop running at 9pm, an hour before their serendipitous collision, but he only grins and waves the elder off, fully aware of the cheeky glint in his eyes that makes the older man pink even more.

 

“Okay _sure_ , Myungjun-ssi,”

 

“Please, call me hyung, I have a feeling that this coffee isn’t going to be the only time we’ll see each other,” Myungjun says, his blush not as strong as before but enough to give some life to his cheeks as he smiles up at him, and Bin internally screams at how small at the older male is and how much he wants to cuddle him and pepper him with kisses- ‘Not so fast, Bin get yourself together!’ he chastises himself and only smiles back at his _hyung_.

 

“Will do Myungjunnie hyung!”

 

“The ‘junnie’ really wasn’t necessary,” Myungjun grumbles under his breath as he sticks out his palm. Bin looks at the open hand and back at the elder, who looks at him expectantly.

 

“Your phone, doofus,”

 

“Oh- oh! Okay just let me, wait let me just-” Bin spends the next three minutes fumbling around, grabbing at his pockets and even checks the waistband of his pants at one point, because he’s the type of person to shove a thin smartphone into his loose pants when he doesn’t have any pockets, and mentally slaps himself when he finds his phone in his hoodie pocket. How he didn’t notice the weight dragging down the front of his sweater is beyond him and he only gently places his phone into Myungjun’s hand, refusing to meet eyes with the smirking male.

 

“I could’ve run a half-marathon in that time, and I’m dangerously unfit,” Myungjun says nonchalantly whilst tapping his number into Bin’s phone and he feels the tip of his ears go red as the brunet hands his phone back to him.

 

“I’ll be waiting for your text, _Binnie_ ,” the elder actually winks at him before picking up his bag and lunch and walking in the same direction as his friends went, and Bin wonders if it’s humanly possible to be this enamoured.

  
  


**_five hearts!!!!! (●_ ** **_♡_ ** **_∀_ ** **_♡_ ** **_))_ ** **_ヾ_ ** **_☆_ ** **_*_ **

 

**_gym rat_ **

_guess who FINALLY ASKED THE_

_CRUSH OUT!!!!_

 

**_park Swag™_ **

_thank the lord, the holy spirit_

_and kim jongin the dance god_

_himself_

 

**_ddana_ **

_WOOOOOHOOOOOOO_

_NOW WE CAN PRACTISE_

_WITHOUT BIN HYUNG_

_WAILING 25/8_

 

**_gym rat_ **

_the … disrespect_

 

**_lee-ve me alone_ **

_he’s not wrong tho??????_

 

**_offcl_visual_ **

_^^^^ !!!!!!!_  
  
  


**_park Swag™_ **

_^^^^^ !!!!!!!!!!!_

 

**_gym rat_ **

_how does someone_

_block real life friends_

 

**_ddana_ **

_we all know you don’t_

_have enough money to_

_bribe boo hyung, eunbi noona_

_oR chanwoo hyung to replace us_

_hyung_

 

**_gym rat_ **

_help this twelve year old_

_knows my weaknesses_

 

_if you ever start working out_

_consider me done for_

 

**_lee-ve me alone_ **

_lmao consider it done_

 

**_park Swag™_ **

_dongmin hyung is_

_going all out today_

_i’m livING_

 

**_offcl_visual_ **

_we love a savage_

_lee dongmin <3333_

 

**_gym rat changed the group name;_ **

**_‘bin antis >:((’_ **

 

**_ddana_ **

_aw hyung don’t be like that!!!!_

_i’m so happy 4 u hyung, srsly :’ >>_

 

**_park Swag™_ **

_yeah me 2 i guess_

_now i don’t have to actually_

_throw you out the window :D_

 

**_offcl_visual_ **

_i’m proud of you son_

_dad_crying_child_go_to_school_for_first_time.gif_

 

**_lee-ve me alone_ **

_i’m proud of you too binnie :))_

_even tho i’m a savage B_

_i swear i’m so happy you finally_

_decided to follow your heart!!!!_

_maybe y’all can actually_

_buzzfeed unsolved and chill_

_/wink wonk_

 

**_gym rat changed the group name;_ **

**_‘y’all are so fake <3333333’_ **

 

**_ddana_ **

_now about working out…_

 

**_gym rat_ **

_i can’t believe_

  


Bin texts Myungjun shortly after he gets out of his lecture with a ‘hi hyung! my last class on friday ends at 4, are you free then?’ and to his surprise, the elder replies almost instantly with a ‘hi binnie, yes i am free ^^ where are you taking me?’ and Bin bumps into a record of three people whilst he continues texting him, only earning two dirty looks and a grunt.

 

This ends up becoming a constant in his life, both the texting and the bumping into angry and stressed university students. Bin learns that Myungjun does indeed sing, but with two of the friends that he was sitting with and they post their videos up on Youtube (he makes a mental note to subscribe and like all of their videos). He also learns that Myungjun has a cat named Sunny, who supposedly looks like Bin but he doesn’t see the resemblance. Bin learns so much more about the older student and falls even more infatuated with him, from his texting and the flurry of emoticons he always sends before Bin falls asleep, to the Dad jokes and his ability to whip out a pun in almost every situation (whether they’re actually funny is another question).

 

Bin’s falling fast for the man who he’s only just properly met and he’s not sure if it’s a good or a bad thing.

  


Friday finally rolls around and he spends the entire day watching the clock tick through every long minute and endless hour, but as the students start to pack up after their last lecture at 4pm sharp, Bin doesn’t care to listen to his professor drawl out the topic of the next class they have together and races out of the theatre, backpack opened almost all the way and jacket worn haphazardly, one arm successfully slipping through the wrong sleeve. Students from his class give him strange looks as Bin struggles with his jacket, the drawstrings managing to tangle themselves in a knot from his hasty running but one kind soul informs him that his pencils have all fallen on the floor along with his pencil case. Bin groans before thanking the student, who only offers him a small smile before walking off and Bin scrunches his nose as he crouches down to pick up his stray pencils, which have all probably broken, which means he’ll have to buy more, despite his empty wallet, which will probably be even emptier after he treats Myungjun to those goddamn _exorbitant_ desserts, speaking of Myungjun, he’ll probably be late-

 

“Hmm, I never pinned you as a pencil person Bin,”

 

Bin looks up, only to meet eyes with the man he’s been waiting to meet all week.

 

“Hyung? What are you- Were you waiting long for me? I’m sorry! I kind of just ran out of class but my bag was still open and my jacket got tangled-”

 

“Shhh, Bin it’s okay! I was only walking to the entrance to come meet you but then I saw you hunching over a bunch of lead pencils, so I thought I’d return the favour,” Myungjun presses his index finger against Bin’s lips, effectively making him blush as well as shutting him up.

 

“Well come on now Binnie, we haven’t got all day!” the brunet marches off into the wrong direction and Bin scrambles from the ground, his pencils precariously balanced in his arms as he rushes towards Myungjun, who manages to walk a remarkable distance despite being ‘dangerously unfit’.

 

“Wait up! You’re walking in the wrong direction hyung!”

 

“Maybe if you weren’t so _slow_ -”

 

They bicker until they reach the cafe and Bin finally shuts the elder up with a spoonful of his favourite strawberry cheesecake.

 

Bin learns more about the endearing student as they chat over a plate of cheesecake and a matcha green tea pancake stack, that he swears he didn’t devour when Myungjun was listing his favourite types of cheese.

 

(“If we’re starting our friendship on a bed of _lies_ , then I don’t know if I can do this anymore Bin,”

 

“Fine, fine! Maybe I did eat a quarter-”

 

“You mean _four quarters_ ,”

 

“Do you want me to buy another plate?!”

 

“It’s okay, I wasn’t really feeling matcha anyway,”

 

“Hyung!”)

 

He learns that Myungjun hadn’t originally wanted to pursue architecture, as his true passion was in the arts, specifically painting and the like, but due to his parents being strong believers in the ‘starving artist’ stereotype, he had chosen the closest thing he could get to using at least a pencil, which happened to be architecture. Bin dejectedly stabs at his pancakes at the thought of the elder not being able to follow his true dream, but Myungjun only giggles, throwing his head back before reassuring him that he learnt to love architecture, even though the workload was ridiculously crazy and consumed his entire soul at various points in his life, to which Bin frowns again, but the brunet giggles again, his laugh reminding Bin of a wind chime tinkling in the summer breeze. He tells Bin that he wouldn’t trade his ruler and composition book full of messy equations for anything else in the world and with that, Bin smiles again and they sip their coffees, silently enjoying each other’s company.

 

But as dusk approaches, Myungjun (finally) starts asking Bin about his life, only realising after an hour and a half that he’d only been rambling about himself. Bin raises an eyebrow at the late realisation and Myungjun hits him, pink lips forming that insanely cute pout that Bin knows too well.

 

He explains that he wanted to perform ever since he was young, his mum squeezing him and his sister into any commercial, photoshoot or small acting cameo she could find. Despite this, young Bin never really minded and enjoyed being a star at the ripe age of eleven. At Bin mentioning this fact, Myungjun only snorts and he only huffs back before continuing. After featuring in DBSK’s music video as well as Boys Over Flowers (“Excuse me?!” Myungjun chokes on his latte and Bin simpers, basking in the elder’s amazement and utter shock), young Bin realised that this was enough- to his mother’s slight disappointment, and continued attending school like every other kid.

 

“You could’ve been a Kpop star Binnie! Become chums with BTS and all that!” Myungjun exclaims and Bin waves him off, leaning back in his chair.

 

“Sounds fun but I don’t think I could ever do it,” he says, sipping more of his mocha and Myungjun only hums in agreement.

 

“But say I was an idol, I bet that you’d be all over my sweet vocals and insane dancing skills, I’d probably be your ultimate bias, whatever that means, maybe you’d even become one of my _fansite masters_ -” Bin lists off every term he’s heard his sister or Sanha say and Myungjun fakes a gag so well that droplets of coffee land on the table and Bin squeals, flinching away from the offender and the elder only laughs again, wiping the table with his napkin.

 

“You’re nastier than I thought you were hyung,” Bin tuts as the male opposite him wipes the edges of his mouth, getting another spoon of the pancakes when an unexpected silence permeates the air, and Bin meets eyes with the elder when he doesn’t hear a familiar chortle or snarky remark thrown at him.

 

“Well, what did you think of me in general Bin?”

 

The sound of Myungjun’s ceramic cup scraping against the glass coffee table cuts the silence with a slight screech and Bin almost screeches along with it, because _how on Earth_ will he be able to tell Myungjun that he’s been fantasising and pining over him after that one brief moment they shared that was long enough for Bin to remember it vividly, let alone harbour a crush only shortly after said moment?

 

“I mean, I g-guess I was intrigued by your, blueprints?” Bin silently prays that the elder doesn’t see through his blatant lie.

 

“Oh? I see,” Myungjun only quirks an eyebrow before taking another sip of his coffee and Bin thinks he sees a smirk tug at the edges of the other’s lips but it leaves as soon as it comes and he forces himself to believe that it was a trick of the light.

 

“Well, were you weirded out when I asked you to have a coffee with me?” Bin asks tentatively, fingers rubbing over the handle of the mug and Myungjun only chuckles again.

 

“My first reaction was ‘why is the dancer I embarrassed myself in front of, right here in front of my salad?’”

 

“Seriously hyung?!”

 

“-And then you said you wanted to talk to me, and Yoo Youngjae, that prick, sorry about his _unnecessary_ behaviour, gave me a weird look before dragging Wonpil to who-knows-where, leaving me alone with you!” Myungjun’s voice bubbles as he recounts the experience from his perspective and Bin cracks up at every word.

 

“And when you said you wanted to get to know me, I sat there, wondering what about on Earth about me, a measly architecture major who has little next to nothing attached to his name, has intrigued the eyes of one of the most popular dance majors on campus?” Myungjun finishes, voice softer than before, a puzzled look settling in his eyes.

 

“You’re so much more than that hyung,” Bin isn’t sure if the elder hears him, his voice barely reaching a whisper but by the look Myungjun gives him, it tells Bin that he has heard him, but doesn’t quite believe his words.

 

“But now we’re here, and I think you’re a really nice guy Binnie, maybe even nicer if you’d pay for our food,” Myungjun gives him his signature goofy grin and Bin silently wonders if there’s anything hidden beneath it.

 

“I mean I asked you to come, so really I should pay anyway,” Bin grumbles to himself as he goes up to the cashier and taps his card before catching up to the elder who’s standing by the door, smile never leaving his lips as they walk out of the cafe.

 

The sky shines a brilliant royal blue, moonlight illuminating the ground beneath their feet, and as they both admire the visible stars in the sky, a chilly late winter breeze passes through the gaps in their jackets and Bin shivers, hands crossed in front of his chest, a feeble attempt at keeping in the heat.

 

“You’re going to get sick, doofus,”

 

A soft cloth covers his bare neck, and Bin looks down to find Myungjun’s hands winding the cashmere scarf around him and maybe it’s the scarf or the (heart-fluttering) gesture, but Bin feels instantly warmer, his heart beating a little faster and a little louder as Myungjun drapes the rest of the scarf around Bin’s shoulders.

 

“Won’t you get cold hyung? It’s okay I really don’t need it-”

 

“I saw you shivering like we got thrown into the depths of the North Pole Bin,” Myungjun shoots back, and Bin doesn’t argue.

 

“Plus, I have a superior immune system, you won’t catch me with a runny nose any time soon,” the elder puffs his chest out, his padded jacket giving him the look of a shorter, skinnier Santa Claus and Bin laughs at the brunet’s jest.

 

“Well when I take you out next week, you better not be sniffling Myungjunnie hyung,” Bin comments, a nonchalant air to his voice and he doesn’t miss the pinking of Myungjun’s cheeks.

 

“Who said you could take me out next week, mind you I am a studious, hard-working student who has deadlines to meet-”

 

“So next Friday same time?” Bin bends his legs slightly and puts his index finger close to Myungjun’s lips, mimicking the elder’s actions from earlier before and he grins smugly when he sees the pink dusting the brunet’s cheeks intensify.

 

“U-uh okay, I guess,” the elder stutters and Bin gives Myungjun another smug grin before patting the elder’s hair softly.

 

“Text me when you get home hyung! I’ll see you next week,”

 

Myungjun nods, moonlight bouncing off the high points of his face, and Bin wishes he could capture how ethereal the elder looks. They walk off into their respective directions, and Bin looks back to see Myungjun’s retreating figure disappear down the path.

 

He seriously can’t wait for next Friday.

  


Kim Myungjun brings about many more constants in Bin’s life. Like the coffee dates every Friday, the bumping into other students whilst they text back and forth, earning more than just grunts and dirty looks sometimes, the elation Bin feels when he catches him in the corridors, amongst other things.

 

His friends notice these new additions to Bin’s life as well as their effect on his behaviour.

 

“Text from lover boy?” Minhyuk asks when Bin hurries to grab his phone when the notification sound vibrates the floor, nodding absent-mindedly as he slides open his phone and types out a reply, lips unconsciously curling into a smile.

 

“When are you going to ask him out hyung?” Sanha pipes in, and Dongmin and Jinwoo groan in agreement.

 

“W-when I feel ready?” Bin drops his phone in his lap, shocked by the sudden question and Sanha furrows his eyebrows.

 

“Well don’t take too long, Myungjun-ssi doesn’t have all the time in the world hyung,” Sanha replies offhandedly as he grabs his water bottle off the bench, gulping almost half the contents down in one go.

 

“What do you mean?” It’s Bin’s turn to furrow his eyebrows and Jinwoo clears his throat.

 

“Bin, you’re a dance major, one of the most popular on campus, as quoted by your crush himself, so it makes sense for him to be wary of your true intentions,” Jinwoo says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world and Bin frowns, eyebrows furrowing deeply.

 

“But what other intention would I have? What are you implying hyung?” Bin catches himself sounding more defensive than he intended, and Jinwoo only looks at him with tired eyes.

 

“I’m not implying that you’re the stereotypical popular college kid asshole who only seeks to take advantage of others, but I’m implying that Myungjun-ssi might think you are, so you need to tell him that you have real feelings for him, soon,” the auburn-haired male replies calmly, unaffected by his previous tone and an overwhelming wave of unease rushes over Bin.

 

“He’s also four years older than you Binnie, you need to take that into account and know that he doesn’t have time for you to be indecisive when he’s almost about to graduate and actually start living his life,” Dongmin adds, wiping his forehead with a small towel and Bin finds himself unable to say anything back.

 

“It’s okay hyung, you can tell him when you’re ready to,”

 

The youngest rubs comforting circles on his back, which don’t do much to ease his anxiety as he directs his gaze to his phone, scrolling through their previous texts and his heart drops.

 

What if Myungjun actually thought that all this time that Bin was manipulating him? For some appalling reason he can’t begin to fathom, but the mere thought of Myungjun not fully believing his words and actions because of some screwed up stereotype, or even worse, a previous experience, makes him sick to the stomach.

 

“Just think about it okay Bin? It’s just that we know how much you like him so we really want you to make sure he knows that too,” Dongmin puts a reassuring hand on Bin’s shoulder as Minhyuk flicks off the lights of the studio, officially signalling the end of practice.

 

Bin only nods, his palm growing heavy with the weight of his phone as the rest of the boys say their goodbyes and it’s only him and Minhyuk.

 

The two trudge towards the bus stop, Minhyuk’s soft breathing next to him being the only distraction from the newfound stress burying itself into Bin’s mind as they wait for the headlights coming up the street and the familiar huff of an engine exhaust.

 

The silence isn’t unwelcome, as someone trying to talk to Bin right now would be equivalent talking to a brick wall and he’s sure Minhyuk knows that better than anyone else. The perks of having a best friend of eight years is the acquired and refined ability to understand each other’s emotions and thoughts without a word passing between them. Minhyuk even passes him a stick of gum, to which he accepts gratefully and tries to divert his attention towards chewing it. The bus arrives after an eternity and they shuffle on, tapping their cards with practiced hands and settling on the back seats of the bus.

 

It’s only them at this time of night and the bus driver seems to recognise them if the curt nod he gives them as they get on is anything to go by. Bin’s not sure if it’s allowed but the driver cruises past all the usual stops on the bus and stops at theirs, and he shakes Minhyuk, who’s only just begun to doze off, and they get off but not without a small word of thanks to the driver.

 

They go up the three flights of stairs that seem to grow longer every night they come home late from practice and Minhyuk wrestles with their rickety doorknob before the door opens with a large swing and both of them stumble into their apartment, Minhyuk tripping over a stray pair of sneakers and Bin following suit. They both burst into small giggles, which progresses into full-blown laughter when they find themselves tangled in not only battered shoes but what they decipher as obnoxiously bright boxers, all five _unworn_ pairs somehow finding their way around their arms and legs. Minhyuk looks at Bin dead in the eyes before they both start snorting again, reminiscing Dongmin’s horrified expression when he received them as a Secret Santa gift last year, before promptly shoving it into the depths of their shared shoe rack with bright red ears and a squeak of indignation. Another bout of laughter escapes Bin’s lips again before they finally gather themselves, tidying up their shoes as well as picking up each piece of offending underwear and slipping the packet into the back of their shoe rack, unsure of where else to put them.

 

The strange event lightens Bin’s mood for the rest of the night as he and Minhyuk share a few more giggles before entering their respective bedrooms.

 

“Hey hyung?” Bin doesn’t close his door the whole way and peeks his head through the gap to meet eyes with the younger.

 

“Yeah ‘Hyuk?”

 

“You’re going to be okay,”

  


**_doofus_** ♡

_hey hyung, are you free_

_this afternoon?_

 

Myungjun stares inquisitively at his phone.

 

‘We usually meet on Fridays though?’ he types back, pressing send with a furrowed brow as he makes small steps out of the lecture hall, eyes reading and squinting over every word as if there was something written in between the lines.

 

“I told you to make the font bigger old man!”

 

A boisterous voice slices through his intense analysing and Myungjun looks up to see Youngjae by his side, his signature devilish grin plastered on his face like it belonged there since he was born.

 

“Why the scrunched up nose Myungjunnie? Something up?” his friend peers curiously at his phone, to which Myungjun reacts by almost lobbing it across the corridor before he actually _thinks_ and instead, quickly shoves it into his back pocket, ignoring the vibration that sends a strange sensation near his backside.

 

“Nothing! Nothing is up! Feeling fine as the weather!” he points to the absolutely _miserable_ weather outside the hallway window, grey clouds looming over the university like a malevolent ghost over a deserted mansion.

 

‘Oh for Christ’s sake-’ Myungjun internally bemoans.

 

“You’re bloody terrible at lying, you know that Kim Myungjun?” Yoo Youngjae has his demonic grin back on his face, but it isn’t without a flicker of worry appearing in his eyes, and a pool of guilt swarms Myungjun’s stomach.

 

“I’m fine seriously, did you want to grab lunch?” And to that, a pink tinge starts to spread over his cheeks and the taller male bites his lips, a telltale smile tugging at his lips, which only means one thing.

 

“Don’t tell me… YOU FINALLY DID IT!” Myungjun squeals, attracting the attention of the several people lingering in the hallway and Youngjae slams a palm against Myungjun’s lips before the latter can even speak another word.

 

“Can you shut up! But yes, I _did_ do it and I’m so excited I can’t even- wow you know he’s so much prettier close up, with his adorable eye smile and plush lips and oh my God, his tear mole is so cute! I’m so-” the (slightly) older male gushes about the boy he’s been whipped for ever since they stepped foot into campus and Myungjun can’t help but coo at his friend’s cute reaction.

 

“Well I sure as hell ain’t having third-wheel for lunch, I’ll catch you later and make sure you tell me ALL the details!” Myungjun adds a few suggestive eyebrow lifts and Youngjae’s blush intensifies to a deep red before he grins back and starts walking in the other direction with a slight pep in his step.

 

Ah, young love.

 

Speaking of young (‘love’, his brain unhelpfully supplies), Myungjun swipes his phone from his pocket and slides open Bin’s reply.

 

 ** _doofus_** ♡

_yeah i know, i just wanna_

_ask you something_

 

‘Oh God, he knows, he knows, he _knows-_ ’ Myungjun feels his heart crumble at the edges.

 

 ** _doofus_** ♡

_i’m not going to unfriend you_

_hyung!!! i know you’re already_

_over-thinking it :/ but it’s really_

_nothing!! are you okay to meet_

_at the cafe?_

 

He wonders how the younger knows him so well. Myungjun sends back a ‘yeah sure :’)’, and he realises that the emoticon represents his feelings all too well. Apprehensive, tearful, smiling through the pain? All of Myungjun’s emotions piled into three simple punctuation marks.

 

Maybe Bin knows, maybe he doesn’t, maybe he’s just asking about cat adoption, or how to get a discount at the PC room, and maybe it really is _nothing._ But maybe it’s Bin trying to let him down easy with expensive cake, because the younger is that sweet (pun unintended) and that considerate, that he, a broke student, would spend a good thirteen dollars on a slice of cheesecake so that his friend, the one who had the _gall_ to fall in love with him, won’t hurt as bad.

 

It’s so _Moon Bin_ , ridiculously endearing and compassionate, with a touch of awkward and dopey, yet sprinkled with a dozen other wonderful qualities that Myungjun has fallen in love with over the past few months and he almost wishes the younger was meaner, maybe a bit of an asshole so it would be easier to accept rejection.

 

_“Hyung, I know you’re in love with me, God you’re really bad at hiding your feelings,” Bin says with a heavy sigh, his sharp eyes glazed over with indifference as he glances at Myungjun, clearly unimpressed with the elder’s trembling figure._

 

_“Maybe if you were a little younger, taller, had a degree with better job opportunities, it would’ve worked out but, you’re different to what I imagined, maybe a little bit disappointing—I’m sorry but I don’t feel the same way,” the taller male straightens his back and gives Myungjun the most judgemental onceover before he gets out of his seat, leaving only a twenty dollar bill on the table._

 

_“It’s on me, as an apology,”_

 

_Myungjun promptly bursts into tears._

 

He snaps out of his delusional nightmare before he actually starts bawling his eyes out and believing everything that fake-Bin said in his imagination, and starts speedwalking to the cafe.

 

_‘Better to get this over and done with,’_

 

-

 

“Calling for flowers?”

 

“I think that’s what one usually purchases at a florist,”

 

“Oh _fiesty_ aren’t you,”

 

“Okay shut up Heejun hyung, seriously,”

 

“Alright, alright, what can your cousin help you with?”

 

“What are flowers you usually consider, for asking an- uh important question?”

 

“Are you proposing to someone?! Aren’t you like fourteen years old?!”

 

“Lord _no_ , it’s just an important question I have to ask an important person, and I think flowers would be a nice thing to give to this important person, if that important person says or doesn’t say, what I would generally _like_ them to say,”

 

“You could’ve just said you needed confession flowers, I don’t need you to fill up the word count here,”

 

“But it’s not a confession! Well not yet, but I don’t want confession flowers! Just, flowers that symbolise love, but also other meanings, so say this important person does not say yes, it could be flowers for a different occasion!”

 

“So you want flowers that can still be given, regardless of the verdict of this _important question_ ,”

 

“Precisely!”

 

“What the hell man, I can’t just give you roses?”

 

“Fine if you’re going to be so _rude_ about it, I might as well call your competitor Inseong hyung-”

 

“Wait! Geez, you’re mean,”

 

“Not mean, just in a hurry, and really nervous,”

 

“Okay well, what does this person remind you of?”

 

“Where do I start, when he- _they_ smile, it’s like the whole world lights up and the birds start chirping and the flowers start blooming, and I swear my day gets a whole 95% better,”

 

“So they’re like, the sun?”

 

“Yes! That’s it! He’s smart, kind, talented, really strange but I love him for it, makes the stupidest jokes but I crack up every time, always looking out for others before himself, and he’s so beautiful, it’s insane - it’s like he shines like no other,”

 

“Sounds like you’re in love Binnie,”

 

“Maybe I am, but he might not be, so that’s why I need these flowers hyung,”

 

“I think I have what you need, come see me in an hour and I’ll have it ready for you,”

 

“You know I love you right Heejunie hyung, my _favourite_ cousin?”

 

“See you in an hour, cheeky brat,”

 

-

 

Myungjun peeks through the window, peering in to spot a familiar head of brown and finds him instantly, sitting alone at the corner table, the table they first had coffee at. It hits him with a slight wave of nostalgia and his stomach churns with anxiety as he pushes open the door.

 

“Bin?” the younger looks up from his phone, his signature puppy-smile blinding Myungjun as per usual, and Bin gestures him to sit.

 

“So how was class today?” the brunet asks as he shovels a forkful of passionfruit tart into his mouth and it almost feels like a normal afternoon, until Myungjun remembers it isn’t.

 

“W-what did you want to ask me, Bin?” he asks, voice reduced to just above a whisper as he directs his gaze to the ground, and a fork hits a plate with an abrupt ‘clang!’

 

“Myungjunnie hyung, what’s wrong?” His voice is soft, curious, and familiar, and Myungjun would’ve warmed at the sound of it any other day, but fear slips through the crack in his heart.

 

“Can you do it now so it’ll hurt less later?”

 

“Ask you if you ever thought of me having ulterior motives in befriending you?”

 

“Wait, what?” Myungjun shoots up in his chair and regrets it almost immediately when he sees Bin, quivering and on the verge of tears.

 

“Hyung, did you ever think that- that I was going to t-take advantage of you?” the younger sniffles and Myungjun’s heart plummets to the ground.

 

“God no! Bin, how could you think that- about myself, wait yourself?!” the younger looks just about confused as he is, eyes puffy and cheeks stained with tears, and if he was someone else watching, this situation would be a little comedic, but he’s watching his crush basically _sob_ in front of him and it’s not fun for him at all.

 

“Well, I just wanted to ask, if you thought of me in that way, b-because I really, genuinely wanted to be friends with you, maybe a little more if you let me, b-because I don’t know, apparently I’m kind of popular on campus, I-I mean I don’t think so but Jinjin hyung said t-that maybe y-you think I’m t-toying with you ‘c-cos of that and like Dongmin h-hyung said that you might want to b-be an adult after you graduate, and have a serious relationship, and like I don’t know how relationships work because y-you’re like the first guy I’ve crushed on since primary school, and I-I don’t k-know if I’m ready-”

 

“Wait, you- you like me, Binnie?”

 

Bin hiccups through his tears before nodding furiously and Myungjun almost dies right then and there, because how much more _precious_ could he be?

 

“Oh Binnie,” Myungjun sighs in somewhat relief and confusion, amongst a flurry of other emotions, and brings his hands to cup the younger’s cheeks.

 

“I would never think of you like that Moon Bin, and whatever Jinjin or Dongmin said, I know they were just looking out for both you and I, but ultimately, you should’ve asked me first before worrying your little head about it,” he caresses the tops of the younger’s cheekbones and Bin looks back up at him with that _look_ that makes Myungjun want to freefall off a building out of love, if that even makes sense.

 

“I’m sorry hyung, I just wanted to be at my very best for you and be what I thought, or was told, you might want,” the brunet puts his larger hands on top of Myungjun’s and he feels a blush tingling up his neck.

 

“I never thought of you as a stereotypical popular college kid asshole who wanted to mess with me, because when I dropped my blueprints the very first time we met, you literally ran down the entire hallway just to help, even though I’m pretty sure you couldn’t see who I was because of your shocking eyesight, and that’s not what you do when you’re a dickhead, Moon Bin,” he says with a laugh and seeing Bin smile just the slightest has been the best thing he has seen all day.

 

“And you’re okay with me, being a newbie at all this relationship stuff, hyung?” Bin’s hands unconsciously rub small circles on the back of Myungjun’s hands and God, he could melt right on the spot.

 

“I’m not looking to get _married_ Binnie, I just want to keep the valuable relationships I’ve gathered over my time here and you would’ve always been one of them nevertheless,” he assures the younger, and Bin’s eyes curl into those crescents that Myungjun has grown to love over the past few months, every day spent with Bin feeling like an utopian dream he would have never thought he was worthy of having.

 

“It’s okay that you’re not ready, because even at 24, I’m not ready either, so we can take it slow and do it together, just you and me,” the younger’s smile grows wider and as Bin takes Myungjun’s hands away from his face and interlocks them with his own, Myungjun realises that he has never felt so loved in his entire twenty four years of existence.

 

As much as he’d like to save this frame in his mind forever, the other customers are looking at them with expressions of complete confusion, and some who were following the series of events that occurred in the span of twenty minutes let out scattered wolf whistles and cheers, to which Myungjun discreetly bows and mouths ‘thanks’ to before hurriedly paying for Bin’s half-eaten passionfruit tart and urging the younger out of there.

 

“Um, so does this mean we’re- uh _boyfriends_ now, hyung?”

 

“Hold your horses there chief, how do you know that I like you too?”

 

“Oh my God, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to assume-”

 

“I literally just gave you a whole speech on how I wanted to ‘do this together,’ and we would be okay ‘just you and me’ and you’re _still_ not sure if I want to be with you?”

 

“Sometimes people don’t fully listen when they’re lost in the other’s eyes,”

 

“Okay _McFlirty_ , who let you be this greasy?”

 

“I don’t know, I’m just a newbie to all of this, _remember_?”

 

“You’re so sly,”

 

“And I’m wondering if you’ll be mine?”

 

“Nice rhyming but let me think about it,”

 

“Hyung!”

 

“I’m joking! I think, after a few seconds of pondering, that-”

 

“Does everything have to be dramatic with you?”

 

“You’re the one who started crying in the middle of a cafe!”

 

“You’re so mean!”

 

“You’re gonna have to get used to that Binnie, because my answer is yes, I’ll gladly be yours,”

  


And one would wonder, Moon Bin didn’t actually forget the flowers, did he?

 

Well yes, he does.

 

After he picks them up from Heejun’s place and leaves (after a few words of wisdom, and a few words about protection that he really _didn’t_ need from his older cousin), Bin races to the cafe, heart on his sleeve as he orders a hot chocolate and a hot passionfruit tart before running to the bathroom, leaving the beautifully wrapped bouquet on the mirror ledge.

 

One nervous pee later, he washes his hands vigorously, slapping a bit of sense into himself before marching out of the bathroom, sans flowers.

 

And of course, it would only occur to the younger two weeks after the two had gotten together, that he had left them in the bathroom to wilt and brown. It would be another week before Bin actually gets to the cafe, dance practice and midterms getting in the way of him rescuing his poor bouquet, and it would be at eleven at night, when the cafe was just about to close up, that he would push open the door, panting out a ‘flowers.. Bathroom’ and the manager laughing before gesturing to the lovely vase filled with very alive flowers in the middle of the counter.

 

“We were waiting for you to come back for them,” the manager, who introduces himself as Jihun, explains and Bin only grins sheepishly before wondering how he was going to transport the flowers back.

 

“Take the vase! I got it from a friend who owns a florist for free so it’s all yours,” Bin doesn’t think too hard about who Jihun’s friend may be, but by the tiny post it note on the edge of the vase that says ‘문빈 너 바보 야!’ he makes a wild guess that it’s his delightful cousin.

 

Walking at a steady pace this time, he makes it back home and places the vase on the kitchen counter, before knocking out from pure fatigue on the couch. And when Minhyuk wakes up to go to school the next morning, he doesn’t question it.

 

It’s only around two months after they were first purchased that Myungjun visits his dorm and spots the leaves curling towards the kitchen window, where the sunlight spills out across the countertop.

 

“Who are those flowers from?” he asks offhandedly as they’re cuddling on the couch, watching an anime that they’ve both seen before and Bin glances over at the kitchen and giggles.

 

“Uh well, they were for you,”

 

“Aw Binnie! When were you going to give them to me?”

 

“Two months ago?”

 

“When we started dating?...”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“Then why are they here and not at my house?”

 

“It’s a long story,”

 

“Okay… can I take them home though?”

 

“Of course silly, but remember to put them near the sun, they like that a lot, and talk to them at least once every day, it makes them happy,”

 

“Am I taking care of flowers or a child?”

 

“I’ve grown attached, okay,”

 

“Okay, doofus,”

 

Myungjun doesn’t think too much about the flowers as they sit nicely in the corner of his sunroom, the leaves curling in towards the sunroof, providing him with a lovely muse to sketch on days where he drops the straight lines for free flowing ones, spreading across the page like vines up a brick wall. But it’s on a quiet Saturday afternoon when he spots the tiny writing on the edge of the vase.

 

“Moon Bin, you’re an idiot,” Myungjun reads aloud and laughs a little to himself, because the writer isn’t wrong, but it sparks his curiousity about the origin of the flowers. But instead of asking Bin, he studies up on what type of flowers they are and comes across an intriguing website about flower meanings with helpful images on the side.

 

“Heliotrope?” he matches the image to the plant in his sunroom and begins to read the meaning out loud.

 

‘ _The heliotrope flower has several meanings in the language of flowers. This bloom represents eternal love, but may also be a sign of prophetic dreams, healing, or invisibility. The flower also represents salvation. The heliotrope received its name (“helios,” meaning sun, and “tropein,” meaning to turn) due to its inclination to turn its leaves towards the sun throughout the day. It is also known by the name of ‘turnsole’ because of this peculiarity.’_

 

Eternal love? Salvation? What was Bin thinking when he was purchasing these flowers?

 

Myungjun’s curiosity gets the better of him and he ends up asking his boyfriend about it anyway.

 

“Well, it’s a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?”

 

“I want to know why you bought me flowers meaning eternal love, and also salvation?”

 

Bin insists on giving him the abridged version anyway and Myungjun is left feeling full of love and warmth and also a newfound interest in flower meanings, to which Bin coos at calling him his little ‘flower boy’ and he blushes profusely at that.

 

“But you wanna know the real reason why Heejun hyung chose these?”

 

“Tell me!”

 

“They curl up to the sun ‘Junnie, and I realised that, well you’re my sun, the star to my dull life that I truly can’t live without,”

 

Myungjun stares up at his lover, whose face is only illuminated by the blue light coming from the television screen, yet it glitters brighter than anything he’s seen before.

 

“I love you,”

 

“Love you more my star,”

  


Moon Bin still prides himself in being a dedicated university student.

 

With his fairly good grade averages, still admirable work ethic, and ability to divide work and play with a minimal amount of cramming and all-nighters, he has enough evidence to support his statement. However, it would still be a lie if he said he wasn’t prone to getting his attention pulled away from school, whether it was a soul-draining essay or a research task he couldn’t begin without nodding off after typing the first five sentences (for times like those, he’d call on his _only_ subjects that had still reluctantly remained friends with him for the answers to the pesky extended response questions – their ‘willingness’ was now non-existent but Bin always knew he could rely on them when the time really counted).

 

He still had his Instagram account (that Minhyuk was now tempted to change into a meme account to Bin’s absolute disbelief), and his old tagged pictures and cheesy tweets would still gain more traction than he wanted, but there was a new distraction. One that would constantly visit him at the library with snacks, stop by his dorm spontaneously with an adorable Persian cat on hand, and pepper his face with kisses every opportunity it got, leading him to never finishing the first two answers of any research paper or the first sentence of an essay.

 

That distraction came in the form of a Kim Myungjun.

 

He conveniently fits in the curve of Bin’s arm, perfect for snuggling with on the couch, always provides bad jokes when no one asks, plays along with Jinwoo’s strange skits, tickles Dongmin when he least expects it, is Sanha’s partner in crime (their pranks are borderline _illegal_ ), and always manages to top Minhyuk’s arguments with a straight face even whilst doing something absolutely ridiculous.

 

This distraction sings soft melodies to Bin when the nights are particularly long, knows how to make a mean cup of tea when winter rolls around, brushes through the knots in his hair after practice no matter how sweaty he is, and always knows how to make him fall apart at the seams with gentle kisses on the forehead, nose, and mouth, fingers always delicate when they reach under his shirt and grip at his hips.

 

Kim Myungjun brings light to every aspect of Bin’s world in more ways than he can fathom, and for his sun, the brightest star in his universe, anything seems possible.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hiho! in light of myungbin week (something we all needed!!!!!!), i decided to post this wip that i've had, again sitting in my google docs for eternity. i've always wanted to write myungjun as an architecture major and it seemed like bin, the dopey, adorable dance major, was the perfect match! this week in particular inspired me heaps so what was originally a 3k fic spurred into 9.. /loud gasp/
> 
> big shout out to snibnoom and vonseal for this amazing [idea](https://fy-myungbin.tumblr.com/post/176383105048/myungbin-week-2018)! i tried to incorporate the day 5 flowers as best as i could :')) - the heliotrope seriously fits myungbin's dynamic perfectly ♡


End file.
